Tetris
by Alyssa Patterson
Summary: Harry decides to find out what that strange beeping noise is that's coming from the boys dormitory...and where's Ron...?


How RANDOM is this??? Hehe, what happens when Harry finds Ron playing a certain Muggle game?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tetris  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter groaned as he trudged up the long corridor to Gryffindor tower. His legs felt like two large pieces of lead, and the more he walked, the longer the corridor seemed to be getting. Oliver Wood, the Quidditch Captain, had been training them as hard as ever since their first match against the Slytherins was just around the corner. Harry felt as if his fingers were about to fall off from both clutching his broom handle, and catching the Golden Snitch and various other small objects for five hours straight.   
  
Finally, he came upon the portrait of the Fat Lady, and she gave him a look that was questioning his appearance.   
  
"Password?"   
  
"Flibbergabber."  
  
The portrait remained closed. The Fat Lady looked down at Harry, waiting for the correct password.  
  
"Err....Flobberworm?"  
  
The portrait remained closed.   
  
"Cashew! Ooga Booga! Open Sesame! Oh come on now..."  
  
At those words, and to Harry's suprise, the portrait swung open.  
  
"Open Sesame? How original..."  
  
Harry gratefully climbed through the portrait hole and began to head towards the staircase. Just as he began to trudge up the stairs, Hermione Granger came running up, and grabbed his arm.   
  
Harry groaned again.   
  
All he wanted to do right now, was shower and sleep.   
  
"Harry! Something's wrong with Ron. He's been locked up in his dormitory for the past three hours! Whenever I put my ear to the door, all I can hear is strange beeping noises. I even offered him a whole bag of Chocolate Frogs if he came out, but he refused! Can you talk to him?"  
  
Hermione said all this in one breath, and all Harry could do was nod. As Hermione went back up to her dormitory, Harry began to wonder. What could he be doing? He couldn't be doing homework...which class involved weird beeping noises? Plus, he always did his homework in the Gryffindor Common Room with him and Hermione.   
  
As he got closer to the large wooden door labeled "Second Years", he could hear what Hermione was talking about. Faint beeping noises were coming from the other side of that door with the occasional, "Oh come on!" or, "Counterclockwise ninety degrees!"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. That was definitely Ron's voice.   
  
He figured Ron could hear him dragging his Nimbus Two Thousand up the wooden stairs because the beeping noise stopped, and Harry could hear a sudden rustle of sheets. As he opened the door, Harry looked at Ron and Ron sat croslegged on his bed, a look of pure innocence on his face.   
  
"Hey Harry! How was practice?"  
  
"Grueling. Hermione says she heard weird beeping noises coming from in here. What are you doing? And whats that?"   
  
Harry pointed to a square-shaped lump in Ron's sheets, a questioning look on his face. Ron blanched and quickly moved so he sat on top of the lump.  
  
"Harry, you must be training too hard...what lump?"  
  
Harry blinked and took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he was seeing things and maybe Hermione was studying too hard...and maybe Snape was in his dungeon learning ballet!  
  
"Ron...I am not imagining things...now what are you hiding?"   
  
Ron gulped and shook his head.   
  
"I am hiding absolutely nothing--"   
  
At that moment, the figment of Harry's imagination decided to play very loud, and very annoying music. Actually it sounded much more like different pitched beeps recorded together to sound like music. Harry blinked at the noise, and dived for the bed.   
  
"Harry! NO!"   
  
A loud "CRUNCH" echoed throughout the dormitory and Harry got up and pulled the sheet back.   
  
"You've ruined it!! How could you?!"  
  
"Ron...? What is that...?"  
  
"Its called Tetris...it's a Muggle video game my dad found and sent me. The thought I''d like it."  
  
On top of the sheets were what was left of the video game after Harry had crushed it with the end of his broomstick. What looked like thousands of complicated little bits of computer chips and wires now littered the white sheets. A small spark shot out from the remains and one, solitary beep rang out, then slowly died away.   
  
"Um...sorry...?" said Harry sheepishly. Ron waved it off with his hand and got up from the bed. He walked to his dresser drawer and Harry, curiously, followed. Ron pulled out the top drawer and Harry almost fainted on the spot. The drawer was full of the same exact video game Ron had recently been playing.   
  
"My dad sent loads! Isn't that great?"   
  
Harry said absolutely nothing. He turned, and walked off to the showers, dragging his broomstick dejectedly behind him.   
  
..............................................Later That Night..................................................  
  
"Beep."  
  
"Ron..." Harry groaned.  
  
"Beep beep."  
  
What sounded like a very small explosion rang out in the darkness of the dormitory, and the sound of thousands of plastic pieces falling on the wooden floor came next.   
  
".............Beep."  
  
Harry sighed and began to bang his head against the headboard of his four-poster.  
  
  
  
*End* 


End file.
